Pokemon Saviour
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash has gone and met all his old friends and new pokemon at his new base after winning all leagues. He rescues some pokemon and becomes a saviour


**The pokemon saviour**

Ash Ketchum had built a huge base on New island in it he had all his pokemon from Pikachu to his Mudsdale. All of them worked well. Ash went and got Pidgeot, Squirtle, Butterfree, Lapras, Haunter, Primeape, Greninja and Goodra back. Ash's base was huge and he met some old friends in the Slowking from Orange islands, Houndour (pack), Larvitar and Tyranitar from Johto. The Darumaka (2), Darmanitan and Cottenee from Unova. Along with the Bidoof family (one now Bibarel), Riolu (Now Lucario), Hippopotas (Hippowdon), Luxio (now Luxray), Whismur (Now Exploud), Nidoran (several each one Nidoking), Spheal (several one Walrein), Zubat (sevral One Crobat), Teddiursa (several One Ursaring), Mothim, Wailord and Koffing from Sinnoh. Ash also got Mewtwo and the cloned Gyarados, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Seadra (Now Kingdra), Nidoqueen, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Blastiose, Rapidash, Vileplume, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Squirtle, Charizard, Pikachu, Meowth, Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Rhyhorn (now Rhyperior), Scyther (Now Scizor), and Hitmonlee. Ash also went to Kalos a second time and got from the Wetlands the Lotad (several), Wooper (several), Quagsire, Beedrill, Pinsir, Seviper, Yanmega, Florges, Floette, and Carbink (several) then he went to Nebel plateau Ash took the Gulpin (now Swalot), Litwick (now Chandulure), Amaura (Now Aurorus), Helioptile (Now Heliolosk), Altaria, Claydol, Kirlia (now Gardevoir), Aron (Now Aggron), Marill (Now Azumarill), Psyduck, Stunky (now Skuntank), Fletchling, Starly, Wormadam, Chespin, Fennekin, Wormadam, Drilbur (Now Excadrill), Minncino (Now Cincinno), Buneary (now Loppuny), Patrat, Watchog, Munchlax, Hipowdon (female), Zigzagoon (now Linoone), Sentret (now Furret), Espurr (now Female Meowstick), Litleo (now Male Pyroar) and Volcanion. Ash also got the Zoroua and Zoroark from Crown city too.

Ash's Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Corphish, Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Boldore, Palpitoad, Scraggy, and cloned Bulbasaur and Squirtle had evolved. Ash then went back through the regions and won the leagues due to hard training. Ash's base had become a space for abbandoned or orphaned pokemon. Ash's newer pokemon from his second time in regions helped out well.

Ash had captured an Alakazam, Arcanine, Starmie, Hypno, Arbok, Dodrio, Dragonite, Blissey, Kangskhan, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Lanturn, Leafeon, Glaceon, Comfey, Minior, Chimeco, Drapion, Skarmory, Metagross, Salamence, Wishcash, Manectric, Tropius, Peliper, Ampharos, Foretress, Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Machamp, Girafarig, Victreebel, Cloyster, Magmortar, Electivire, Mismagius, Drifblim, Bastiodon, Rampardos, Steelix, Honchkrow, Weavile, Gastrodon (blue), Audino, Zebstrika, Reuniclus, Beartic, Cryogonal, Haxorous, Druddigon, Sawsbuck, Stoutland, Maractus, Siglyph, Sableye, Hydreigon, Bisharp, Braviary, Meinshao, Golurk Wynaut (shiny, Now Wobbufett). Ash was currently watching the team train as his Crobat flew over in a panic. Crobat had seen some pokemon in the water that couldn't be there. Ash told Lapras to come with him Pikachu oblviously came running over too.

Crobat flew over Lapras who swam with Ash out to the pokemon. Crobat was over looking them as Ash threw his arms into the water and pulled out a Hoppip and Sunkern (shiny). Ash hadn't seen many Sunkern and now had too save one's life.

Ash grabbed the small pokemon from the ocean waves. They were freezing and clearly had been left to rot in the ocean. Ash's Lapras turned around slowly heading to his base. Once there Ash got his Comfey, Audino, Blissey and Floette. They were the best healers Ash had. However Ash's natural Bulbasaur came running as did Meganium as they were good with helping grass type pokemon.

Ash's Greninja stopped it's training against his newer pokemon Dodrio. They were in a speed battle. Ash then walked over to Mewtwo. But Greninja intercepted. Offering to guard the infirmary to make sure the little pokemon were okay. Ash thanked Greninja who was being followed by Dodrio who wanted to help too. Ash then had Mewtwo round the other pokemon to a central place. The pokemon gathered instantly even the non battlers like the four Houndour from pack and group of un evolved no battlers from Cannalave and Bidoof family. Were gathered looking at their trainer.

''Now we have some little pokemon weakened from being dumped in the sea. Now when they come round be kind and help them the best you can. I hope to keep them as they look frail.'' Ash said worrying for their safety. Ash then said to going back to what the group of Pokemon were doing. Ash's Nidoking and Houndoom (leader of the pack), Came over to see him. They had been watching the entrence to the base opposite to Crobat. Mewtwo said they wanted to know what pokemon had been taken in. Crobat had flown off to see the pokemon it helped save.

Ash then walked to the infirmary. His pokemon knew what they were doing. Greninja and Dodrio allowed Ash inside as the other pokemon were just warming up as Blissey and Audino had used heal-pulse on them and they were shivering still. Ash cradeled them in his arms and allowed them to enjoy the warmth.

Sunkern was shy and Hoppip flinched a bit until Ash calmed them with soothing words. They were soon better enough. So Ash went to make his dinner and the teams dinner.

Ash was finally making dinner for himself and the team. Ash laid two bowls more one for Hoppip one for Sunkern. Sunkern and Hoppip were bought down to where Ash made dinner and they ate with the rest of his family.

However as they were going to eat Ash heard the commotion of the press outside. The press were constantly coming to the new champion's base. But Ash sent them off refusing interview. Ash then saw a Slakoth which had been caught in the commotion and was stunned. Ash then offered it to come in. Ash had become a true pokemon saviour now. Slakoth ate and then went for treatment and sleep. Snorlax was eager to work with Slakoth as Slaking was a good counter to Snorlax.

As they were inside Ash tapped a pokeball to each of the new ones. Who were now full team members. Ash's guild had 3 new pokemon but they were safe.


End file.
